The New Neighbors
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: My rent's due in a week and I dunno if I'll be able to meet the deadline, my house is a mess, I can't sleep... oh, and Satan's son and his brother moved in next door. My life's just peachy, isn't it? Rin/Oc AU


**I'm kind of obsessed with Blue Exorcist so I decided to write a fanfiction :P By the way,if I make any mistakes be sure to correct me. Btw all I did was google common Japanese last names and choose a random one. So sorry if I have the same last name as someone else's OC.**

**Note: Kara became a demon a year before Rin. Also, this story sort of follows the plot of the anime.**

**Note 2: I don't know much about Japan (watching anime gave me a little idea and I kind of know a few words) so excuse any mistakes. Their money system is kind of confusing (well, to me) so I'll try to avoid any money-related things.**

**Disclaimer: Of course Blue Exorcist belongs to me! I also own the top part of Texas.**

**...**

_I'm not human._

Yeah. Be surprised.

Well, I'm not _fully _human. I'm half-human.

The other half is demon.

What? More surprise?

Well, if you want to know which parent I inherited my... demon half from, it's from my dad.

I learned I was a demon exactly one year and two months ago. My parents sat me down and told me. They didn't sugarcoat it or beat around the bush. They were really, really blunt about it.

_"Kara, we have to tell you something."_

_"Yeah, dad?" I glanced at my dad, smiling. I frowned when I noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes and his hazel eyes looked sad and dark. He was avoiding my eyes. I looked over at my mom, who was using her hair as a brown curtain to cover her face. "What's wrong? Did someone die?" Oh, crap, they probably found out I bombed my math test. But why don't they look angry? They look sad and upset..._

_"Kara... you're different." My dad began. Instantly I interrupted._

_"Different how? Do I have a disease or something that you guys haven't told me?"_

_"Kara, we're being serious." I immediately tense up at the hardness in my dad's tone. My dad takes a deep breath._

_"You're a demon."_

_Silence._

_Did you know silence is deafing? Well, it is._

_All I can hear is my labored breathing and the sound of blood rushing through my ears._

_"Y-you're kidding," I stammered. "Demon? No! I don't have any horns or pointy tail or teeth!" It was too early for shigatsu baka*, so why are they making jokes._

_"I'm so sorry, honey," my mom said. Her voice was shaky and I notice tears pouring down her face._

_"This isn't funny, dad!" I yelled, standing up and slamming my fist on the table. "Stop faking it, mom! I'm not a demon!"_

_My dad stands up, glaring me down. "Sit down, Kara." His tone is as cold as ice, and for the first time I notice his sharp teeth and sharp ears._

_Whoa. How could I have not noticed this before? I quickly obey him, plopping down on my chair. I'm not very observant and far from smart. What's eight times eight? Um... gimme a minute._

_"Explain," I deadpan, trying not to stare deep into his eyes. Yeah, hazel eyes aren't very frightening, but my dad has this way of making his eyes look like chips of ice that make your spine stiffen and your heart stop._

_My father sighed and slumped in his chair, once again avoiding eye contact. "My parents were half-demons," he said in a low voice. "When they told me, I ran away. I ran because I was scared about what I was and what I became. I traveled alot, not staying in one place for too long. I tried not to establish relationships and get close to people. But then I met your mother..._

_She was different. Most people would chase me away or try to kill me. But not her. She actually became my friend, and I found something more then friendship." He slipped his large hand into her small one, smiling softly. My mother sniffed and squeezed his hand with a ghost of a smile._

_He returned his gaze to me. "And then you came along. I tried my best not to show any signs of being half-demon, so I avoided going to church and interacting with you. It's not because I don't love you, it's because I didn't want to hurt you."_

_Oh. I undertand. When he's on his 'business trips' he's really hiding from me cuz he doesn't wanna hurt me..._

_My chest tightened and I let out a shaky breath. "But... I don't look like a demon and I don't _feel _like one. Can you explain that to me?"_

_His hazel eyes met mine. "I can't answer that question, Kara. To be honest I got my demon abilities when they gave me my weapon."_

_Oh, yeah. His sword. That huge sword that we hung above our tv and creeps the mess outta me. It's really, really long. (Psst. I'm not good with numbers, so I'm just gonna say that it's a lot of inches long!) The sheath was black and covered with a white ivy-like design. I've never seen the actual sword (dad refuses to unsheath it) so I dunno what it looks like._

_"Do I get a weapon?" I asked. "Oooh! I want a sword! Or maybe a scythe... or a kunai... or even a-"_

_Dad slammed his hands on the table so hard it cracked a little. "This isn't a game, Kara." Each word is hard and makes my ears ache. "You need to take this seriously. Like I said, Kara, you're a demon. Listen..."_

_He drones on and on about how I have to avoid churches and exorcists and holy water and blah blah blah, and blah blah blah..._

_"Alright, dad!" I exclaim after six hours (okay, I'm overracting) of boring demon stuff. "I get it. I have to stay away from holy water unless I want my flesh to burn off and I turn to ash, and I have to protect myself from exorcists, and-"_

_My mom was on me in the snap of a finger. She hugged me so hard that I think my ribs are permanently bruised..._

_"M-mom," I tried to say._

_Her grip on me tightened. "I love you, Kara." Her tears soaked my shirt and I felt my throat tighten. "I love you so much..."_

Pretending to be a human is hard.

I have to tie my tail with bandages around my torso everyday and sometimes my tail gets so stiff I have to walk like someone's clinging to my shin.

My sharp ears and canine teeth don't attract alot of attention, only when I approach children or when people get a really good look at me. Most of the time I wear a hood so I only get weird looks when I don't wear it (when it's too hot).

So sleepy...

Why did I get up so early again?

...

OH CRAP.

Now I remember. I lost my freakin' weapon!

I throw my blankets off of my body and leap out of bed.

Last night I was to tired from training I threw it somewhere and drug myself to bed and now I can't find it.

Okay, as I look for my weapon, I'm going to give you a brief description about how I look.

My hair is dark brown and reaches just past my shoulders. The rim of both my ears are pierced with grey piercings, and I have a tattoo or two on my arms. I have my dad's sharp hazel eyes. I also have my mom's nice bod, if you know what I mean. Hehe.

Since scars are so attractive, I have a few. I have one over my left eyebrow from when I was younger and some other kid attacked me with a stick, claiming I had 'trespassed on his territory.' What does that even _mean?_

I kind of lied earlier. I did get my mom's nice body... by geting her body I mean just her wide hips. Other then that I'm kinda.. um... flat. Well, I'm not flat, but I'm not packin' a rack or anything.

THANK THE GODS, I FOUND MY WEAPON. (You must be wondering what my weapon is. I'll tell you later, okay?)

Turns out my couch was hiding it. Stupid couch, I'll have you executed.

Well, it's six... maybe I can sleep for a few minutes.. or hours...

**...**

Someone's knocking on my door.

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...

My tail's out and all fluffy and my head's spinning and I didn't brush my teeth and my hair's a mess...

I shove mints into my mouth and grind them with my teeth, chewing them in a matter of seconds. I pull my shirt up just above my chest and wrap my tail around my waist. Running my fingers through my hair I race to the door in a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose green t-shirt.

I stand there before the door feeling like I was about to open a present.

"Who's there?" I call, my voice raspy.

"New neighbors," a voice replies.

"Ugh, Yukio, do we _have _to do this?" another whines. "I'm tired and we still need to be unpack..."

The other voice doesn't reply, so I guess he ignored the new voice. The new voice complains.

I unlock the door and swing it open. Two guys are standing there. One of them has chocolate brown hair, turquoise eyes and three moles on his face. The other one has messy dark blue hair and blue eyes. The one with brown hair is taller then the other one.

"Hi," he said with a polite smile. "I'm Okumura Yukio, and this is my brother, Rin. We just moved here yesterday."

I eye the both of them. New neighbors? I didn't even hear about this. "Sup," I said. "I'm Kara Nakano. I've lived here a few months." I pick idly at my pants. "So... good luck living here. Oh, yeah," I add. "Whatever you do, don't knock on my neighbor's door."

Both of them frown, exchanging glances. "Why?" Yukio asks.

I clear my throat, smirking a little. "Just trust me." I give them a tiny wave. "See you guys around."

Yukio nods at me and Rin merely glances at me before following his brother who is walking away.

I begin to close the door before I tense up. Did I just sense something I _think _I just sense?

...

I sense a demon.

**...**

***shigatsu baka: the Japanese April Fools (also eipuriru fuuru)**

**I rushed it around the end because I'm really tired and I need to sleep so I can get up and write the next chapter. ^_^**

**Remember to review! c:**


End file.
